


Game, Set, and Match

by Serenity_Cross



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Mario Tennis Aces, Spoilers, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Cross/pseuds/Serenity_Cross
Summary: Game, Set, and Match: Mario.





	Game, Set, and Match

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Mario series. That is by Nintendo.

_"You did it, Mario! You beat Bowser and Lucien! Now peace will return to this island and the spirit of King Bask can finally rest in peace! Thank you, Mario..."_

* * *

"I-Is my Big Bro...?"

"He's just exhausted after everything that happened."

"I brought some bottles of water for the trip! It should bring him back around."

"Hand one over, Toad. I can't believe he's snoring away after that!"

Mario was abruptly awoken from sleep by a cold stream of water spilling onto his face thanks to Princess Daisy. Spitting out some of the water, he slowly sat up in response. He was cutting it close for more than one moment, but in the end, he broke the Legendary Racket and freed King Bowser from Lucien's control. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Aster thanking him for everything he had done for the island.

"Wh-what happened?" Mario asked, finding himself outside of the Temple of Bask with others in the area.

"You're awake!" Peach exclaimed with joy. "We found you outside the Temple asleep."

He was handed a towel by Toad. The former plumber proceeded to clean his face up.

"Thank you very much," Mario replied. "But...did the racket...?"

He then recalled what happened before he passed out.

"Bowser was able to obtain Lucien's power and just like the legend foretold, he challenged you to a once in a lifetime battle against its terrible might," Toad explained. "But you were still able to prevail thanks to the strength you acquired on our adventure! You beat Lucien! The story of your victory will be told on the island for countless generations. You're a living legend!"

"I know it wasn't easy, Mario, but you managed to save the day, anyway," Peach told him, helping him up. "We are so very grateful to you!"

Mario just rubbed the back of his head with modesty upon hearing this.

_"Mariooo!!"_

He was quickly pulled into a hug by a crying Luigi, the younger brother relieved and upset about everything that had happened.

"This isn't your-a fault, Luigi..." the older brother assured him, returning the embrace. "Besides, you-a did the same for me more than once."

"I still can't believe a racket like that really existed..." Daisy noted while Luigi calmed down. "One that could actually control people."

"Did it really have to break?" a depressed Wario asked. "What a waste!"

"No kidding! We could have been the best players in the world with that thing!" Waluigi exclaimed with frustration.

"Mama Mia..." Mario said to himself once the brothers let go.

"Haven't you learned anything?!" the yellow-clad Princess lectured. "Didn't you see that Mario beat Lucien anyway despite it being all powerful and spooky?"

The sneaky partners in crime just bent down with depression.

"In any case, I'm happy we got Luigi back," Toad said.

"I'm-a okay, everyone," Luigi told them. "Thank you so much for everything."

"It's one thing to work hard and get stronger, but abusing terrible power is never the answer," Princess Peach began. "Strength only means anything if you use it to protect others, not control them. So...hooray for Mario! Our hero!"

With all said and done, a celebration was to be held in Marina Stadium for Mario's efforts. With tennis matches abound, of course.


End file.
